5 nights in Guam
by LeFarFadet
Summary: Paradise island where magic happens... Guam was too short! What about a do over? What about a longer one too, while we're at it? Here are 5 nights of sweet and steamy yearning.
1. Next month

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Skip Beat!

 **5 nights in Guam**

Next month

"So here is what's going on:" Lory started once the two actors and their manager were seated "I received bad news from director Konoe. It seems some of the material you filmed in April was destroyed."  
"Destroyed?" Yashiro interjected. The three of them were giving him interrogative looks. "What… How does something like that even happen?"  
"Apparently, there was a fire."  
"Oh my god!" Kyouko exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face.  
"Nobody was hurt Mogami kun, the fire happened on a parking where one of the editor left his car. The recordings from Guam were in its trunk."  
"So." Kuon was impassible, as usual "I expect they will need to re-shoot some scenes?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok." Yashiro spoke, looking in his folders "Freeing some time for a trip then… How many days worth of shooting does that make and when will it be?"  
"They have a 2 weeks window next month, but I doubt you will need to find more than a few days." Yashiro nodded and took notes as he spoke. "How many days was the trip last time?"  
"No more than a week."  
"That's what I thought."  
"I think we can make it work…" Yashiro fumbled through the pages of his organizer. " I can move things around…" he thought out loud "Yes. One week I can do."  
"I expected no less from Yashiro san." the extravagant man smiled. "Check the dates with Konoe san's assistant and let me know."  
"I suppose you will be taking care of Ren's plane tickets as usual?"  
"Yes, Ruto will book his flight and his room. You will still need to take care of those for Mogami kun."  
"Do you want Kyouko chan to be there for the whole trip?"  
"Is it complicated?"  
"It's doable."  
"What do you think Mogami kun? I believe you are done with your finals?"  
All eyes turned to Kyouko who nodded timidly.  
"Yes, I passed all of them." she blushed from the smile her sempai gave her. "It is terrible that Tragic Marker met such a setback, of course I will do anything that's in my power to help." she spoke with her expected enthusiasm, but frowned. "Though… I thought you said Cain didn't really need Setsu anymore…" she blushed, staring at her knees.  
"Ren?" Lory prompted as the man staid silent.  
"This is absurd." he said "Cain will always need Setsu." he said softly and a smile ghosted on the girl's face.  
"Then that's settled, Yashiro san. We're sending them both to Guam for as long as needed and can be arranged."  
"Hum." Yashiro cleared his throat in embarrassment as he looked over his notes "Just to be sure… You want me to book a separate room for Setsu?"  
His question weighed on the mood and Lory smiled internally.  
"Why," he answered "yes, they _were_ in different rooms last time. Plus I know how much Ren hated their previous living situation." He was shot with a death glare and shrugged "Come on, you're the one who yelled at me." he teased "Since it's _so_ terrible to share a room with a teenage girl." he finished in a mocking voice.  
"You damn… You know very well that's-"  
"Good." Lory cut him. "You two, next month, Guam. Yashiro will confirm the dates."

"This is really too bad for the movie." Kyouko mused as they entered the elevator. "To think the work has to be done twice!"  
"It really was unexpected" Yashiro agreed "this is the first time I heard about something like that happening. That's bad luck, huh." He said in a forced dejected tone. He was actually pretty excited to send his favorite pairing back to a dream destination for a week, but he couldn't show it.  
"Well" Ren said "from my experience, and though nothing that big has happened to me before, I think re-shooting scenes can be something good." Kyouko turned shining eyes to him, ready to receive whatever wisdom she expected him to deliver "Sometimes, you grow with the work you do. The scenes, the character, they mature as time goes, and the job can be better the second time around." she nodded as he continued to explain that re-doing things in general is also a way to make you see what's essential in them and become more effective.

Yashiro smiled as he watched them talk. Kyouko was so oblivious to the softness in Ren's voice and gaze. She was blushing so cutely. He was convinced there was something there. _Why separate rooms?_ He deplored, before he went back into their conversation.

"And Guam is such a magic place!" she said passionately "It's a shame for the crew, but I'm actually happy to go back." she confessed shyly.  
"Ah." Ren said "If I remember correctly, you met an old friend of yours in Guam, didn't you?" her blush made him smile "Are you maybe hoping…"  
Her only answer was a goofy smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _It would be so wonderful if I met Corn again!_ She chanced a look at her sempai who was now going over his schedule with Yashiro san. _I'll make sure he takes someone else's face and voice this time, s_ he remembered, wondering if seeing Corn as someone else would make her attracted to that someone else. Who else could she have him look like? The best choice would be Moko san, but that might not be possible, her being a girl and all. Maybe the president? _Humpf_ she chocked inside, it would be so incongruous to see Corn as president san! What if he took Taisho's face? No, Corn couldn't be an old man! Yashiro could do… Or maybe, Father sama! She bit her lip as her eyes met Tsuruga san's and she looked away. No matter how she tried, there was no one better fitted for the role of Corn than him.  
So he told president san that he _hated_ living with her. It broke her heart, but it made sense. Setsu was very intrusive, he probably preferred to be alone. But he said… _"Cain will always need Setsu"_ he said. He had needed her once… What if he did need her, and she wasn't there? He would know to come and find her in her room if that happened again, right?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuon wondered what was going on inside her head. She was looking absentmindedly in one direction after the other, frowning and averting her eyes whenever they met his. He hoped she wasn't thinking about what that annoying old man had said.  
Yashiro closed his folders as the elevator dinged and they exited.  
"Ok so I will try to fit everything in 5 to 7 days, then, depending on what is possible for the _Tragic Marker_ crew."  
"Perfect. Just let me know."  
"Is there anything you need to see with me before you go to the Love Me section?" he asked turning to Kyouko who blatantly ignored him. "Kyouko chan?"  
"Ah!" she jumped "I'm sorry, what..."  
"Can I help you with anything before we go our separate ways?"  
"No! Thank you Yashiro san. I will let you get back to me when you have the time." she bowed politely.  
"Then, I guess that's goodbye." Kuon said softly.  
"Hum… Tsuruga san…" she called, looking at him timidly. "I just wanted to make sure…" she blushed "I'll be there, if you _ever_ need someone…" she looked away. "I know it's just me, but..."

She looked so lovely. He knew what she meant. He remembered the night she was thinking of. She was telling him it was ok to do it again.

"Mogami san." he interrupted her uncomfortable rumbling "Please forgive my audacity, but in all honesty, I'm sorry." Measuring each word carefully, he whispered the rest slowly in her ear "If I was lucky enough to ever have you in my bed again, I would sincerely wish for things to go a very different way." He winked at her when he moved back, and she gulped. "Goodbye, then, Mogami san."  
"Goo- goodbye!" she stuttered.

He could tell his manager was dying to know what had been said and what it was all about. _Oh well,_ Kuon thought with a squeeze on his heart, _separate rooms is for the best._

* * *

 **A.N.** \- Dear readers, thank you for clicking on this story! There will be a total of 8 chapters, and it will be naughty. I left out everything about White Day from the recent chapters, cause it's so depressing that if I used it, it would be even longer to justify and explain everything... Their thoughts are complicated enough to work with while keeping it believable as it is!  
Anyway, thank you for reading, enjoy!


	2. First night

**5 nights in Guam**

First night

He was unable to find sleep. He would probably not sleep at all that night he realized.  
Kyouko - _or rather Setsu,_ he reminded himself - had showed up at his door earlier, demanding to spend the night. _"Just knowing that ni san is here and I'm over there"_ she said _"it's not right."_ he remembered her cute pout when he tried to turn her down _"I want to sleep in the same room with ni san."_ She had brushed away his objection that there was only one bed, and getting rid of her black negligee, she slipped under the cover with nothing but a teeny tiny nightie.  
And here they were now, lying together in the dark. Luckily, this was a two person's bed, so that there was a safe distance between them. He only saw her shoulders and upper back. The rest of her was hidden under the covers. He had been unable to tear his gaze from her ever since his eyes had adjusted to the dark. How many minutes had gone by in this melancholic silence? He extended a hand to her, but stopped short before he touched her. He couldn't. Not when she trusted him enough to come to his bed. Was she sleeping already? It was a fitting punishment for a sinner like him. She would probably come and sleep next to him like that for the next… How many nights were there left before they went back home?

 _4 more nights._ She thought to herself. There were 4 more nights to go like that.  
Was she ever going to get any sleep during this trip? She bit her lips in frustration, calling herself a dummy in her head. She was the one who had put herself in this situation, what had she been expecting? That he would hold her close and lull her to sleep with soft caresses? She was awfully failing at slowing down the beating of her heart too. _Just because it felt like a Setsu thing to do…_ she deplored internally. Who was she kidding, it was not really Setsu who wanted to spend this time with him, or at least both girls' wishes converged when it came to him.  
She sighed and moved to lie on her back. It brought her just a bit closer to him but there was still this unsurmountable gap between them. She remained scrupulously on her side - why had he laid himself so far from her? Well of course he would have to stay at the edge of the bed, he was probably careful not to let her get any idea. How many times had this happened to him before? There were probably dozens of girls that had tried to get into his bed over the years. How different was she now, coming to his room under the pretense to be there if he needed someone? She felt so ashamed. How many newbies like her had he already turned down? _Did he turn them all down?_ She blushed.

She turned her head and looked at him. He was turned her way, his eyes wide open. They shared a flustered smile when their eyes met and she couldn't stop her hand as it moved to his face. She caressed the bangs that were on the side of his cheek and he put his hand over hers. Slowly, he brushed the skin there, silently staring at her. It was a sweet moment. Neither of them knew how long it lasted, absorbed as they were in each other. It felt so natural to be together like that, neither of them questioned it. She brushed her fingertips along his locks and his cheek. He glided his hand down her wrist, then her arm, and moved all the way to her shoulder. Once there, it moved up to caress the hair on the side of her face, mimicking her own actions.  
That made her smile. Testing his reaction, she brushed down his neck, extending her fingers to his nape and behind his ear. He did the same. His eyes bore into hers. She licked her lips as she brought herself just a little closer. He watched her quietly as her hand descend from his neck towards his chest. Breaking their stare to let her eyes follow the path of her fingers as they moved down his collarbone, she palmed his pec, brushing over his nipple and removed her hand as if she had just been burned. She looked back up to him, blushing. His eyes were closed. He moved closer and rested his forehead against hers. She gasped as his hand began to mirror her previous movement, but instead of exploring her mound, he only caressed the side of it, under her armpit.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. He wanted to grab at her breast and tease her peak. He wanted to push into her and keep her caged in his embrace all night. It would be ok if he just hugged her, wouldn't it? He had a solid hold on his urges right now, and he hoped he would be able to restrain himself if he succeeded in keeping things chaste like that. _Chaste?_ A voice in the back of his mind scoffed. _Yeah, right._ He wasn't going to get an erection from just holding her, was he? He swallowed the lump in his throat. _You're siblings._ He reminded himself. _This is a sibling's hug._ He failed to convince himself.

She felt like she was going to lose it. They were so close! The soft grazing of his fingers on her modest skin was so erotic. She caught herself with a hand on his waist as he caressed slowly down her spine. He kissed her forehead and gently, slowly, he brought her closer to his warmth as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. She felt like she had landed on a cloud when her face met the skin of his chest. She hugged him back, her hands balled into fists, as if she was suddenly afraid that touching him more would make him dissipate into thin air. _This is so nice,_ she thought guiltily. She was suddenly very content with Setsu's boldness: if she was going to sleep like that for 4 more nights, then it was definitely the best idea she had ever, ever had. _Ever_.

They finally relaxed in their tight embrace and forgetting their apprehensions, they soon fell asleep, oblivious to their shared contemplations. _This might not be so bad after all,_ both thought, _I could get used to it._

* * *

 **A.N.**

Thank you so much for your nice reviews, I hope the next chapters will be up to your expectations. I feel like the 1st chapter is not exactly representative of what this story is going to be. The heart of the story are actually going to be chapters 2 to 6 : one night per chapter...  
Thank you so much for your clicks and feedback, and of course, for reading :)


	3. Second night

**5 nights in Guam**

Second night

She hummed contently when his strong arms closed around her. She had been looking forward to this moment all day. They had not mentioned any of it in the morning, they acted as if nothing had happened, which made it easier for her to look at him without blushing. She was haunted by the feeling of his warm skin.  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and unconsciously let her hand travel on his chest. It was probably nothing to him. He probably didn't even think of her as anything more than a little sister, he was playing his part. Just because she was electrified by every cell of his body didn't mean that his soft caresses were any more than brotherly affection. She had been repeating these words to herself all day, or at least every time their eyes met and she wanted to look down, burning from remorse - which unfortunately had happened quite a few times. She felt so depraved, for the fantasies she harbored ever since she had woken up against him in the morning. Of course she had nearly jumped out of bed before he woke up, but then… She kept remembering the way he looked at her and the way he closed his eyes. She kept replaying the way he had delicately cradled her into him before they drifted to sleep. She blushed when she realized she was absentmindedly tracing lines on his chest and he wasn't stopping her.

He turned his head to hers, to smell her hair. He was frustrated by the wig. He would have liked to feel _her_ hair. He was damned. This whole sleeping together ordeal was definitely going to be torture. As should have been expected, he _had_ in fact gotten an erection from just holding her the previous night, and she had run away before he even woke up to feel her close a little more. The thoughts that plagued his mind ever since made him feel like a criminal. How many times in the day had he fought the urge to draw her to him? Would she have let him if he tried? And would she eventually let him push her against the wall and drive his hardness along her… _Ugh._ He breathed out slowly, trying to cool down. These thoughts were going to make him hard in an instant. Especially with her splayed all over him and doodling abstract lines on his abs with the tip of her fingers.  
He closed his eyes, wishing for this moment to last forever. He caressed her face longingly. Would he ever be able to sleep without her again? He dropped a light kiss on her forehead and let his hands travel on her body. _No private parts_ , he thought, _just like yesterday._ Her leg glided against his. _Her neck._ His hands traveled lightly. _Her waist._ He patted. _Her back… thighs… knees...  
_

Their entranced caresses made them shift without realizing and she found herself breathing the bewitching smell in the crook of his neck. As in a dream, she caressed him there and let her lips graze his smooth skin. He squeezed tenderly. She dropped a small kiss. Her lips were hot and wet and her kisses multiplied. He caressed her waist lightly while she kept nibbling and caressing his neck. He moved back reluctantly after a while and cupped her cheek. Guiding her to face him, he searched her flushed expression. Their gazes locked and they stilled for a moment. She dropped her head and started to pull back, but with one hand still on her neck and the other on the small of her back, he kept her close.  
He caught her gaze again, before he heatedly descended on her collarbone and showered her skin with kisses. She let out small breaths as his lips moved up the side of her neck, to her jaw and behind her ear. Their bodies started to move again in a drowsy whirl, as her hands clung on his shoulder blades and his tentatively sought out her ass.  
Neither of them knew if this had lasted a minute or an hour when he removed his burning breath from her flesh and they found themselves once again caught in the other's gaze. They were panting softly, their noses touched and their hands kept moving on their own. Hers never traveled further than his back and his neck, but his gripped her thighs and grazed her ass and her lower spine.

His look was begging for her to kiss him and her lips moved like a magnet deprived of free will.

She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Was she dreaming? She was kissing Tsuruga san. Her lips were nipping on Tsuruga san's. Her hands were possessively gripping at his neck and worst of all, so were his. Tsuruga san's hands were all over her. Either on her waist, on her arm or legs, he was pulling her to him with every gesture. His lips were nipping on hers. Tsuruga san was _kissing her back_ and his tongue was now swapping the inside of her mouth. _Just how?_ How was any of this happening? Why was Tsuruga san kissing her? Everything pointed to a dream but was it possible that these incredible sensations were only the figment of her imagination?

He should have been mortified but he wasn't thinking. She had initiated the kiss and he had gone to auto pilot. He glided awkwardly against her, his hands seeming to never be able to rest at one place at a time. She seemed to melt everywhere he touched, she was surprisingly relaxed… That was it, wasn't it? _She kissed me._ That meant she loved him, right? Fearing that she would feel his hard on, he shifted for her to lie on her back and hovered over her, never stopping the kiss. _Would she share such a kiss with someone she feels nothing for?_ What would she say in the morning? His hand finally settled on the back of her neck and his thumbs brushed her skin lightly, as he deepened the kiss.

This kiss, that went on for long minutes, reinvigorated their doubts and fear. When he stopped and looked at her, she averted her gaze. Both anxious about what the next day would bear, all they could do was kiss again, and again until they finally found sleep.

* * *

 **A.N. -** Thank you clicking and for commenting, I'm glad chapter 2 worked for you and I hope you will like the rest too! And thank you for reading of course.


	4. Third night

**5 nights in Guam**

Third night

It was incredible how their relationship had progressed. From shy and distant with him, she had become audacious and eager for his touch. _Only at night though._ He sighed as the cause for his distress delightedly snuggled her slim form to his side.  
He breathed her smell as he circled her waist with his arms. She had been avoiding him all day. How long had they made out for, last night? He wasn't sure, but she seemed to want to erase it from history. He was even surprised she still came to his bed at night. Maybe all was not lost? He knew she had felt him in the morning. She was still in his arms when he woke up – it was the most beautiful morning he had known in his life. They had slept in a spooning position and his shaft was resting stiffly against her buttocks. He blushed remembering how he had instinctively thrown his hips and how she sleepily responded before she woke up and jumped out of bed, innocently calling for her ni san to get up. Maybe _that_ , more than his hungry kisses, was the reason for her discomfort. Surely it was. Kyouko was a shy girl, and kissing was one thing, but _that_ …  
He sighed. He was content with having her just resting here with him. Would he ever be able to convince her to do it again even after the trip? Would she still trust him then? Was it unreasonable to ask her to only sleep in his arms from now on?

She was obsessed with this man. It was bad. She couldn't help but to dissolve in the feelings he stirred within her.  
His skin, she was obsessed with his skin. And his fingers too. The way he breathed in her ear when she held onto him. She was obsessed with his scent. Every time he was close enough for her to smell him, everything came back to her and she wished for the night to come so that she could feel his hands on her again. He had not even touched her in _really_ indecent places, but the way he touched her really made her feel indecent. She was obsessed with this… this… this _thing_ that she had felt in the morning. It was impossible to even look at him now that she had felt… had felt this… _this_. She had once regretted not looking when she had the chance, now she wondered how he was able to live so casually while having this… this… this outrageous _thing_ on him all the time! She was obsessed with that kiss most of all. A kiss is something lovers do. _This kiss…_ Or should she say _those_ kisses. Had she imagined it or did he actually enjoy all of this as much as she did?  
She blushed and looked up at him. _Does he always kiss like that?_ Her blush intensified when she met his eyes. The way they had kissed made her feel like she had become delusional. She felt like she could do anything to him and he would let her.

As if to test her theory, she started to kiss his chest and up his neck. He groaned and immediately shifted for better access to her curves. Dropping his hands on her waist and butt, he accompanied her upward movement as her eager lips slowly reached his face. He kissed her fiercely then, pinning her under him as she trembled in excitement. In their urgency, they settled back together like familiar lovers. His hands found all the spots that made her shiver while hers drifted up and down his back and his arms.  
He eventually slowed down the rhythm. His hand crept up her thigh and under her nightie. He pulled away to look at her with questioning eyes. Panting and nodding as if hypnotized, she brought her hands to his neck and held him greedily. He was about to say something when she guided him down and inserted her tongue in his open mouth. Captivated by her, he kissed her deeply and spread his hand on her awaiting breast. She gasped in his mouth and he felt her smile before she resumed the kiss. His other hand completely lifted her garment and felt up the exposed skin of her stomach. She moaned in his mouth when both his hands grabbed her mounds and squished ever so lightly.  
Her hand reached his butt cheek and grazed timidly, but when he pinched her nipple, she jerked and pushed him into her. He stilled and stopped the kiss when his erection met her heated core. He watched her. Her head was thrown backwards, and she was biting her lower lip. She looked up to him with an ecstatic smile on her face and he ground slowly. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she dragged him down for another kiss.

He was delirious when he felt her wriggle her hips under his sensual thrusts. Oh how he wanted to be inside her! She seemed to want it as bad as he did, panting and moaning inaudibly as she was, she kept hugging him close, and occasionally gripped his butt. It stung to know that she would most likely deny all of this again in the morning and he would have to pretend like he had never known the intoxicating feeling of her nipples hardening under his touch. Did she intend this to be just a sexual adventure? Did she not need to feel love, to do that? Would she ever let him tell her? He stilled and moaned as he felt her hand slide between them and on him over his boxer.

She felt like a lion tamer. Honestly, that beast had been driving her crazy just seconds ago, and there it laid now, harmless in her palm. She caressed the length curiously. It was thick and hot. As shameful as she should have been, she couldn't stop herself. She gripped it and slid her fingers around the fabric clad shape. The night belonged to her and he was at her mercy. So what if this was never to happen again after the trip? It should never have happened in the first place. She would never again be able to face this man after this anyway. She had two more nights. It was enough. And it was all worth it, just for the way she felt him throb against her. Soon she felt the emperor of the night's deft fingers teasing her pantie and she let go completely.

Well aware that this luscious diversion from their real feelings would not be allowed to last, they both savored it to the fullest. Most of the night was spent in sweet agony, as they pleasured each other with soft stroking, kissing longingly and sharing obliviously enamored stares silently.

* * *

 **A.N.** \- I think by now, you must have figured out the concept of the _night_ chapters, and maybe that gives you an idea about what to expect next. I'm afraid all expectations won't be met, but I hope it will still do. Anyway, thanks a lot for your reviews, they humble me. Thanks for clicking too, and for reading of course ^^


	5. Fourth night

**5 nights in Guam**

Fourth night

Not bothering to get under the cover, she crashed into him with a hungry kiss as soon as the lights were out. Leaning his back against the bed-head, he chuckled and welcomed her assault as she straddled him sexily.  
Why was she not more embarrassed by the way she was throwing herself at him? She had not even been embarrassed to face him in the morning. It just felt so right. She was actually surprisingly more at ease after… well after they did all _that_ last night. She felt empowered by the control she had on their day and night dynamic, and how he complied with her whims. He made her feel so safe and confident. He made her feel attractive and powerful. He made her feel… she never wanted to let go of him.  
As she slid up and down against him, she felt him grow and stiffen. It was surreal that she was doing these things with him, but he made it feel so instinctive and genuine… His hands rested on her hips, caressing softly. How was it that in just a few nights, she had managed to become… to become… what was she to Tsuruga san? She moaned as she felt his hand on her breast. No. It didn't count. It was just at night, it was just… She kissed him desperately, still pleasuring herself on his growing hardness. It was just permitted by the magic of the night and the bizarreness of the roles. It would all be over soon, too soon, and she needed...  
She was extirpated from her thoughts when his mouth left hers. She bit her lip when he kissed down her throat and pushed the thin strap of her nightie down her shoulder out of the way, allowing his kisses to reach her breast.

It was lovely how she became weak when his tongue flicked her nipple for the first time. She slowed her rocking and gripped his shoulders. She was so delicious. He loved her so much.  
He lowered her on her back and pushed the other strap of her clothing revealing her other breast. He hadn't really had the chance to admire them last night, engrossed as he was in the moment, so now that it was happening again, he caressed them and stared for a minute before he went back to his task of making her squirm with his mouth.  
He had easily adjusted to their unspoken agreement that they would remain actors acting as siblings during the day, and become anonymous, lascivious and silent lovers when came the night. It seemed to be her condition for this to go on, and he would go to hell before he'd let this end.  
His hand descended along her side, grazed her ass and gripped her thigh. The fact that she came back for more every night – and she really did get _more_ out of him every night – made him feel hopeful. For some reason, she had also seemed more at ease with him that day. He had even caught her rubbing herself against him in the morning when she thought he was asleep. He thrust his hips against her at the memory, and went back to kissing her mouth.  
He slid his hand inside her thigh and she opened them wider. _God_ … She was so appealing. He groaned when he felt the wetness of her panties. Oh how he wanted to take her… It was the path they were on, if their nights kept on escalating like that. He drew circles on her sensitive swollen bud through the fabric and his mouth descended back to her breast, sucking avidly.

She buried her fingers in the forest of his hair, holding him close to her as he teased her hardened teats. He never seemed to grow bored with it, taking his time when he alternated slow stokes of his tongue and light pulls with his lips. Everything he did sent shivers through her nerves. He went from one breast to the other, fondling the one his mouth wasn't savoring with the hand that was not otherwise occupied with the increasing dampness of her female treasure.  
In just a few nights, they had grown so accustomed to the other's body and tells that he knew what she wanted when one of her hands crawled down his back to grab his butt. He caressed her thigh and pulled her leg over his waist, giving her once again the contact she craved. The tortuous motion he made against her drew a deep and sounding moan from her and she hid her face in her hands. He lifted up his head and smiled to her. Still grinding achingly slowly, he kissed her lips and she threw her arms around his shoulders. Gently, languorously, they moved together, they kissed and never stopped caressing. Feeling her desire building up, he eventually accelerated and rammed against her until she climaxed.  
She screamed into his mouth, and they rolled over to their sides. He caressed her face and she kissed his lips, still panting.  
As the night went by, no word was ever spoken as they made out in the dark, to the sound of their mingling breaths and the noises from the bed. At one point, her hand reached hurriedly for his tenting boxer. He hissed when she found him and clumsily slipped him out of the garment without looking. His hand on her face caressed down her neck and held her tightly. His other hand sought out her waist and caressed her ass.

Exploring the texture of the skin that slid over the hard muscle when she pulled up and down on it, she outlined every solid details and veins she could feel on his magnetizing organ. His breathing got ragged and he undulated his hips slowly. She was marveling at the softness of his tip when she felt the firm fingers peeking at her pooling heat. She arched her back, stopping her strokes for only a second before she accelerated. He matched her rhythm inside of her and moaned louder and louder, his beautiful features contorted in pleasure. He brought her face to him and kissed her softly. His digits moved wildly inside her and she tensed her grip on him as she came loudly.

Overcome by his pleasure as he felt her fingers clench around him, he poured himself on her thigh. She didn't let go of his shaft and gave a few more strokes until it went dry and his spasms stilled. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly in his euphoric bliss. He had never wanted her more than now. Should he take her right now? _Then what will there be left to do tomorrow?_ He chastised himself for the thought and felt even guiltier when he contemplated her worn out face. She mewled when his hands grazed her waist and brought her closer against him. He pulled the covers over their shriveled bodies and pressed his lips to her forehead, begging mutely for her to love him.

Still high from riding the wave of their shared orgasm, they snuggled close together. Their fingers lazily grazing each other's bodies. Smiling stupidly, they soon drifted to sleep without a worry in the world.

* * *

A.N. - So here we are, getting to the serious stuff, and still no confession! I'm sorry but there won't be one - at least not in the usual way. Guess I got kind of tired of throwing "I love you around". Well, I wanted to try something else - for there will still be _something_.  
Now, I'm going to be away till the end of the week and there is a good chance I won't be able to update before next Friday. I'm sorry about that.  
Thanks again for your support and feedback, it's great to know your thoughts. And thank you for reading ;)  
Back next week


	6. Fifth night

**5 nights in Guam**

Fifth night

What now? She had her back turned to him and he stared with a mix of irritation and despair. Was he supposed to make the move now? She had been leading so far, and he didn't want to pressure her. He didn't understand. Or did he just not want to accept it? He thought she'd come to terms with the nature of their involvement, when she was so eager to participate to their nightly activities, and she gave him the most amazing nights he had ever shared with someone, but all of a sudden he woke up to an empty bed again. She was more fleeting than ever. Her Setsu was still flirty and clingy, but she seemed empty.  
Had she finally gotten cold feet when she realized she was about to give herself to him and that he would never let go of her? Of course she had. He turned around and stared at the wall. _Of course she changed her mind._ His guts were squeezing inside, he felt so frustrated it hurt. How in the world had he come to think that she wanted him too? Memories of her gasps and her stares the previous nights came back to him. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't let her go. He just had to hold her one last time. _Just hold her_.  
He turned back around and found her facing his way and looking straight at him, her hands nervously clasped against her chest. She licked her lips when his predatory gaze met her pleading look. Was he imagining this? Had he imagined the whole thing? God he just had to hold her, _one last time!_ He reached for her and hugged her close in a way he hoped could pass as brotherly. She was prompt to snuggle between his arms and the warmth he had missed invaded him when he felt her hands on his back and she squeezed strongly.

There was no helping it, the only place where she felt she belonged was against his beating heart. She held onto him desperately. She was so relieved that he _did_ want to hold her… She had been so afraid, that if she didn't instigate the… well, the _things_ between them, nothing would happen. Reassured by the feel of him and the strong grip his hands now held on her waist and her thigh, she loosened her hug and settled herself back on his chest.  
She had panicked when she woke up that morning, in a shameful state of undress, her naked chest depravedly glued to a man whose… _thing..._ was… sticking out. _Argh_ _,_ she remembered how sexy he looked. So innocent, so sinful. So mighty, yet vulnerable. She had to get out of bed, his sleeping form was asking to be assaulted. That was how she realized the situation was getting out of hand. She had no control on her attraction for that man. She was the one who initiated every step of their foreplay, wasn't she? _Every night._ What if he just went with the flow and didn't really care for it at all? Well, these questions were far behind, now that she was enjoying the eager contact of his hands on her again. Every time he touched her, everything seemed to be in order.  
He caressed her back, her sides and her ass as his lips sought hers out. She gave in and kissed him soundly. She loved him so much. He pressed himself against her and she swayed her hips against his hardness. His hands glided on her stomach and massaged her softly. She gasped when fingers crept up to her breast and she pulled back to meet the eyes of the emperor. She was ready to love him. She gave him a peck and trailed her lips along his jaw and down his throat, pushing him to lay on his back. This was her last chance to love him.

She looked up, caressing his abs and slipped her hand under his boxer. She blushed as she groped his member, but she held his hot stare. He moaned and caressed her breasts and her waist. After a few strokes, she used her other hand to tug his boxer down. He helped her get rid of the clothing and leaned in to kiss and nibble the side of her neck.  
She pushed him back down and straddled him. Both of them groaned when his naked length landed on her warm womanhood. She arched her back and settled herself on a slow rhythm. His hands slipped under her night dress and bunched it up slowly until he reached her mounds. He flexed his leg under her and rose himself as he guided her to lift up her arms so that he could slide the little nightie off of her. The rubbing that happened in doing so made her shiver and she hugged him close to her bare chest.  
He moved his hips steadily, rubbing against the fabric that hardly separated her labia from his shaft and she moaned, gasped and panted softly while his mouth revered her breasts. She met a vibrant orgasm after a few minutes of these ministrations and hugged him softly as they slowed down.  
She removed herself from his closeness just enough to hook her fingers under her underwear. His breath got stuck in his throat as he watched the minuscule piece of textile slide down her perfect legs and reveal… he didn't register when she descended back down against him and guided his throbbing manhood to meet her nudity.  
The feel of her warm fluids brought him out of his reverie and he instinctively slid up and down her slit. She placed her hand over him and caressed his shaft against herself. He caught her face with both his hands as he intensified his rubbing. She moaned and kissed him. Their rocking and their kiss slowed down, until they were almost immobile as only the tip on him was left kissing the tip of her.

Both breathing heavily, they shared an ardent look. He lowered her down on the mattress and pushed at her entrance. She gripped his shoulders as he forced himself in. He grunted and caressed her cheek when her nails dug in his skin as he gave the last decisive thrust that sheathed him fully in her.

Time stopped for both of them at that moment as they stared, both stricken by the reality of what they had just done. Was it really how it was supposed to go?

He regretted it instantly. The irrevocableness of the action downed on him at the very moment he was engulfed by her warmth. Her agony was etched on her face, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. It was so unjustifiable that his incomparable completion had to cause her such pain. He _never_ wanted to hurt her.

She did her best to hold in her tears. _What's done is done._ It was probably wrong. It felt wrong, from the way he looked at her. As she realized he was about to retreat, she stopped him with a firm grip of his ass. Was it his intrusion or his look that pained her more?

He pushed back in and leaned in to kiss the side of her neck.

"I hope you realize," he whispered in her ear and the sound of his hushed voice made her jump "this is not a _night thing_ or whatever you've convinced yourself of." he went on as her hands gripped his shoulders "This is real" it felt so good to finally say it "I want to be with you." he breathed against her skin and dropped small feathery kisses along her neck.  
The words were like thunder within her brain, and when he moved inside of her again she was transported. She didn't think about anything. There was only him now. His warmth, his skin, his fragrance… His breath, his voice… And his languid, slow and deliberate sliding inside of her. One of her hands grasped his arm and the other caressed the short hair up his nape.  
His careful movements allowed her to adjust, and he soothed her with soft kisses along her neck and her jaw, and delicate caresses on her sides. Her arms closed around him and they hugged for a moment. He stopped his kisses and breathed her smell.  
"I want to be with you." he repeated and accelerated "Just like that." he wished the words to penetrate her soul the way his flesh penetrated her "Always."

She cried as he drove faster into her, she clasped her legs behind his butt, and kissed his face, searching for his lips. _"_ _A_ _lways"_ his words resonated in her mind as he returned her kiss.  
He grabbed her hips and slowed down as he kissed down her body. She arched into him, pushing her breast in his eager mouth. She was unable to find the words. She should say something. She wanted to be with him, she had never wanted anything more in her life.  
Her moans making him frantic, he didn't hesitate to speed up again and pushed her to the edge. She crumbled under his gaze as she came.

Their avid lovemaking turned seconds to minutes and minutes to hours. Her womb received his seed many times - from many angles too, if you care to know - and she finally dozed off, exhausted, before he had a chance to pull out. Watching her lovingly, he felt like staying inside of her, wishing for this instance to be a foreshadowing of the rest of his life. Locking her in a tight embrace, he gave a tired thrust before he drifted away to dreams that had no chance of being any better than that.

* * *

 **A.N.** How many of you hated me when they read the first paragraphs? I'm so bad! I'm really sorry if this setting is making people frustrated and disappointed. The thing is I concentrate as much on the style as on the content, I try to construct chapters and paragraph in a way that the form creates something too, and not just what happens in the story. It makes me feel guilty when people get caught on at first, but finally they end up not agreeing with my weird style choices. I'm sorry if I'm selfish as an author, but that's the only way these stories are going to exist :)  
Please let me know if it turns out to be a good surprise in the end. And well if if you still don't like it, don't hesitate to say either...I can take it.  
I'm also sorry for making you wait for a few days. When I started sharing this story, I didn't realize I would need to go to this work thing on sunday. I expected to be able to fit all chapters before I'd go, but if I had kept publishing every day at this point, the pause would have happened before the last chapter! For that reason I slowed down between chapter 4 and 5 so that I wouldn't make you wait after a torturing moment. Maybe I was mistaken or maybe I could have sped up the update instead, but I like to have the time to polish every chapter... Well, anyway, sorry about that.

As I said before, this is not your typical confession, but I wasn't gonna let them go there without a little something, and the words "I love you" didn't seem like they would fit in this setting. You know, at one point the story kind of writes itself, and I end up following the characters' lead (happens every time). Like with those first paragraphs, I hadn't even planed things like this (I wanted to get more to the point and have more gradual foreplay), but this is how it happened (and I promise, as I was writing it, even I was mad, and wondering "what are you doing, guys, come on, we need to get going, stop wasting our precious words!"). It was the same for the words that were spoken in the scene, they happened on their own.  
Funny how a story somehow becomes what it wants to be... My original idea for this story involved only 5, not too long, silent chapters getting gradually from sweet to steamy. As I got to writing them, I realized I was going to have to write an epilogue if I wanted to wrap this up nicely (cause otherwise, it's not like them). So I decided on 7 chapters including prologue and epilogue. But when this chapter became longer (this chapter is the longest one, huh) and the epilogue even longer, I realized, some things just deserve more words. So I made what was meant to be the prologue into chapter 1, the epilogue became 7 and 8 and here we have it. If anybody cares ^^  
Only 2 chapters left, I'll let you take your guesses... And you won't have to wait too long anymore, I promise!

Finally (this is a long note, but I felt I owed you some explanations and apologies), we all know that already, but it's still my responsibility as the writer of that scene to remind everyone that if you want to avoid unwanted pregnancy and STD, unprotected sex should only be done with careful understanding of the woman's cycle and with someone you know and trust... Bad, bad characters, and bad writer for letting them be so baaaaad!

Thank you again, so much for your feedback and support. And thanks for reading this chapter and still giving this story a chance!


	7. Last day

**5 nights in Guam**

Last and first day (1/2)

She was having the _bestest_ dream _ever_. She was surrounded by a sweet warmth and her hand found silk-like skin wherever it touched. A thrilling throb emanating from her most private place was the main focus of her attention and she moaned silently as she stretched and moved her hips to feel more. Her hand flew up and grasped a bed of hair.

He woke up in the splendid position he remembered falling a sleep in, only a couple hours before. All of her limbs gripping his body tightly to hers, she started moving and he accompanied her without thinking. The many ways he had pleasured her in the previous few nights were engraved in his memory. He would never let go of this feeling.

She felt so comfortable, like she had found her place. Enthralled by the magic happening between her legs, she rocked slowly. As her consciousness started to emerge, she opened foggy eyes to the sunlight that was progressing in the room. _Wait._ She was lying on her back and she was… she was… _This isn't a dream._ She realized dreadfully.

He moved to hover over her as he felt her waking up. Still inside her, he gripped at her leg to lift her slightly. He slowed down as he towered over her and glided his other hand on her chest and belly, watching her intensely. He pinched her nipple and slid quietly in and out of her warmth.

His strong frame was all she could see. His hands were on her, his hardness was… She closed her eyes before she felt his lips on hers, coaxing her into a kiss.

She seemed confused when his lips found hers, but she still kissed him back longingly. She held onto him and moaned softly as he kept moving his hips steadily.

Making love together had already become their favorite activity, like a drug they could never get enough of. They went on naturally, easily finding their perfect tempo again. They kissed for a long time, until his lips abandoned hers to trail down her chest. He licked and sucked her nipples for some more time and she rocked wildly against him. He rose up in his excitement and arched his back, plunging his length deeper. She moaned and jerked under him when his thumb caressed her clit. He caught her legs and slammed her buttocks against his hips.  
He thrust only a few more times before he came violently. He let out a deep moan and spilled his seed inside of her. Still hugging her leg to him, he kissed and licked her calf as his intimate prodding slowed to a halt. Her gaze on him was scorching when he finished her with his fingers. He leaned down and kissed the delectable orgasm on her lips, as she hugged him close.

What was the price, for all this? It felt so wonderful, there had to be a price. Had she sold her soul to the devil at one point in her life, and forgotten about it? The night was over, and so was the trip. She was supposed to catch a plane in just a few hours, so why was he still holding onto her as if his life depended on it? _"This is real"_ she closed her eyes as the haunting words came back to her " _I want to be with you"_. She should say something, but she was unable to speak. She could only tighten her hold on his strong arms.

He removed himself from her and looked down to her flushed complexion. He wasn't imagining it now. She had been transported by the pleasure he gave her and she wanted it to go on, just as much as he did. This _had_ to be it. She _had_ to love him back. Why hadn't she responded to his feelings? Was she scared? Or did she just not… He quivered mentally.

"You heard me last night." he stated. She kept her eyes tightly shut "Please, talk to me." He begged, leaving his life in her hands.  
What did he want from her? Of course she wanted to be with him! Why did he need her to _say it_? It was preposterous. Hadn't her feelings already been made clear by the way she craved his whole being?  
"Please." he whispered against her skin. "Tell me." He had never been this scared.  
"I can't!" she finally blurted out.  
"Oh so you haven't lost your tongue." he joked and nuzzled his nose to her cheek "I'm relieved" he continued huskily "I do intend to make good use of this tongue."  
"This… I…" she looked at him with teary eyes "It's day time, it should not be still happening! It should never have happened, really. How could this be allowed to happen?" her words stung him "And you _spoke_." She shuddered "That's no game!" she accused him "Those nights weren't supposed to count, but now… No, no, it can't be."  
"Tell me." he insisted. He wasn't going to let her get away with her incoherent and vaguely hurtful blabbering.  
"I can't."  
"What do you _want_? Tell me."  
"I want…." _I want to be with you._ She couldn't say that! _I want this to never end._ She needed a diversion. _I just want to feel you more._ "I want you to take me again." _Wh… What? Isn't that worse?  
_ "You..." He turned his head and closed his eyes.  
He drew a deep breath before he turned back to stare at her with these _emperor_ eyes of his. Was there something different about these eyes now?

He kissed her mercilessly and she moaned as he trailed kisses down her body. He was fast to descend down her torso, licking her navel on the way.  
"I will do just that, I promise." he murmured hotly against the soft skin of her inner thighs. "But first." he caressed her down there, and inhaled her scent "I want to hear you say it."  
His intimate kiss made her moan. Her hands flew to his hair as he licked her. He let one of his hands wander on her legs and her torso, while he watched her climb the insurmountable pleasure. His other hand caught hers and caressed the back of it soothingly with his thumb.  
This man had always been good to her, and even now he seemed to treasure her. She trusted him. Why wasn't she able to say it? She gripped at his hair, and threw herself into him, close to her orgasm. He replaced his tongue with a finger and gave one last suck on her bud before he removed his mouth.

She felt like her head was about to explode from the way his eyes bore into her, as he moved back up her frame and slid his fingers between hers. What was it with his eyes? She was dizzy. He guided her hands up on the cushion, above her head.  
"I want to know how you feel." he kept both her hands in one of his while the other drifted down her arm slowly "And what you want." He palmed her breast "You heard me last night. What did I say?" his lips descended on hers "Tell me you feel it too." he asked again before he kissed her.  
She wriggled under him in frustration, and since she couldn't hold him she moved her hips against him. They both moaned and he stopped the kiss.  
"Tell me." he implored one last time, still squeezing her mound.  
"I" she looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I… yes, of course I do." she was haggard. "I want…" she spoke strenuously "I... I want to be with you." she let out a long breathe "Like that." a tear rolled down her cheek "Always, and forever." she turned her face away from him as his thumb delicately wiped the lonely bead.

* * *

 **A.N. -** It became evident pretty soon in the writing of this story that it would need a "next day" sort of epilogue and there would have to be dialogue. This is what allowed me to keep the 5 nights almost totally silent and not write the day scenes, which were the dares I gave myself. In the end, there were so many things that had build up so much that this scene became twice the size of the other chapters. Sorry for cutting it there! It seemed like the best place... Can you imagine if that was where I made you wait?  
Now, I know Kyouko's diversion is a little out of character but I couldn't resist - I actually toned it down, cause she was going to use the F word if I let her (which I found very funny, but a bit too much).  
I'm glad the previous chapter was to your liking. Sorry the note was so long, but there was someone that seemed unhappy with the way it was going, and I take that pretty seriously, I don't like to make people unhappy. :p  
Thank you for the clicks and reviews, I'm so flattered you liked this story enough to let me know. And thanks for reading, nothing happens if you don't read!


	8. First day

**5 nights in Guam**

Last and first day (2/2)

He let go of her hands to grab her waist, and she instantly held onto him as he drove himself back into her. Looking her in the eyes, he moved in and out inexorably, caressing her face until no more tear threatened to appear. She held his stare and watched him move with fascination. After a while he rolled onto his back bringing her up with him.  
Riding him like an amazon, she sought out his hands and they intertwined their fingers together. She reveled in the feel of him, as his manhood reached her deepest pleasure. In a matter of minutes, the warmth in her stomach became almost unbearable. She knew that feeling now, it meant she was about to meet her release. She let go of his hands and slowed down to make it last. She was Tsuruga san's lover. He felt the same as her. She didn't know why, or how, but there was no doubting him. This was real, he said it himself. She felt up his abs and his pecs and leaned into him for a kiss. His hands crept up and down her thighs, caressing her there.

"This is amazing." she said dazedly when she left his lips and he blushed.  
"Say it again." he asked, tilting his hips up.  
"This is…" she stuttered "I… I want to be with you." she said more assuredly than before.  
"Again." he made his pleading puppy eyes and she smiled at his antics.  
"I want to be with you." she concluded with a particularly deep and slow thrust down his length and an equally deep and slow kiss .  
"Mmmmm…" he said against her lips "That's better, now I believe you." he pushed hard into her, making her jerk up and give a few nimble thrusts. "Was that all?"  
"What?" she asked, confused, as she leaned back down against him.  
"I believe I said something else." before she had a chance to respond, he rolled over her and drove recklessly into her.  
Grabbing her thigh tightly, he pushed in and she clung to him. He plunged deeper and deeper until she climaxed. She caught his face with her hands and he gladly kissed her as he felt his own release wash over him and he emptied himself to the last drop. Deepening his kiss, he caressed her cheek.  
He looked like a celestial vision when he pulled back and out of her. She smiled to him blissfully.  
"This is..." she said "This is real." she could only smile, under his soft gaze and the matching caresses of his fingers in the bangs of her wig.  
"It is." he smiled his heavenly smile and she melted. After a minute, he blushed "There is another reality I feel like I should bring to your attention."  
"What?" she was caught off guard, he seemed really concerned.  
"I… I was really irresponsible" he started guiltily "and there is no excuse, I'm sorry."  
"What is it?" he was starting to scare her, had she misunderstood?  
"I might have made you half a dozen babies, between last night and right now." he bit his lip.  
She looked at his member, nested against her pubic hair and opened wide eyes.  
"You might want to consider emergency contraception... I'm so sorry" he said again "To think I've put you in this situation, when I promised myself that I would take care of you, and..."  
"It's ok." she said, and it was his turn to open wide eyes "I…" she blushed "I am on birth control."  
"You..."  
"I have dysmenorrhea." she said, as if he was supposed to understand. She elaborated when he seemed not to "It's a discomfort some women get when they have their… hum you know… Well, the… the _pill_ " she said it like it was a profanity "it helps with the pain, so my doctor prescribed it to-"  
"Oh thanks god." he sighed in relief, hugging her close and kissing her everywhere. "Now I can _take_ you again and again." he teased.  
"Oh god." she hid her face with her hands.  
"Seriously, where did that come from?"  
"I needed a distraction."  
"Well it almost worked"

They just lay there for a while, caressing each other in silence.

"Stay with me today." he said eventually. "Change your flight and let's go home together."  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't want to be away from you." he whined, burying his face in the crook of her neck.  
"Don't be silly." she blushed as his half aroused member poked her thigh. "Our flights are only a few hours apart." She touched him and he twitched.  
"But I'm serious." he said gravely "Fly with me." he caressed her sides, and occasionally dropped small kisses on her shoulder.  
"Well… I can try, I guess." she looked at him curiously. "But wasn't there a reason we _had_ to travel separately, in the first place? Yashiro said-"  
"The reason is precisely why I want you to see me home." he said enigmatically as his kisses descended down her collarbone.  
"Uh. Ok." she said, unconvinced. Probably finding it more interesting than the conversation, she watched his penis grow under her distracted strokes.  
"The reason" he raised his face to look at her "is that I have to be _myself_ when I travel abroad."  
"Oh." she paused. She started to understand and to be more interested. _That's a secret._ She was suddenly determined to change her flight.  
"No one can know." he confirmed her thought "The name on my passport is different. The picture too."  
She released his shaft and waited for him to continue. He rarely talked about himself and she was really curious. Did he say the picture too? She frowned.  
"To tell you the truth..." he hesitated, but he had gone too far already "You knew me before." He grabbed her waist and aligned her with him so that he could rub against her.  
"I did?" She asked breathlessly and he nodded. "Huh." this was getting more and more strange, but she was more and more turned on.  
"And, so… I'm hoping you will recognize me again." he caressed her face "when you see me."  
Slowly undulating symmetrically, they stared in silence.  
"Ok." she breathed, "I'll do my best..." she almost moaned. So he was crazy. That explained it. Well it didn't matter right now, as long as he didn't stop his voluptuous onslaught.  
He looked at her without saying anything and hovered over her. He was stunning, moving over her like that. A ray of morning sunlight passing through the transparent curtains fell on his gorgeous face, and as she stared in his eyes, she recognized the unique way they caught the light. She realized it was the first time she really saw his eyes. Yet she knew these eyes. Oh how she knew these eyes.

"Just like the last time." he smiled apologetically "When we met on this island." he added in an almost broken tone.

With just these words and these eyes, she understood. _Of course._ How was it that she had not realized? _Now_ it made sense. She was so happy she couldn't contain the smile that brightened her entire face. She palmed his cheeks with both hands and kissed him.  
"Oh, you stupid, silly imbecile of a magic man-child!" She said frantically against his mouth. "Why... you... you" she kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck, and kept calling him names affectionately "You idiotic fool of a perfect prince, you..."  
They rolled over, so that he ended up on his back as she moved back onto him, kissing and caressing his face over and over. At this moment, neither of them needed anything more. They had each other, they were reunited and it seemed like every single one of their choices had led them to this point. Her hand came to a halt on the side of his neck, her thumb brushing his skin. She looked at him lovingly, suddenly more at ease with the fact that she was sitting naked against his arousal. He smiled back to her, with this unique smile that belonged only to her and she rubbed herself on him yearningly.  
"I'm so happy." she said. _Of course_ , it was him. Anything was possible if it was him. "I can't believe it, it's you, it's really you..." she ground her hips lewdly against him, yet she managed to kiss his lips virginally, as she called fondly " _Corn_."  
"It's _Kuon_ , actually." he corrected in a soft voice, as he felt her sliding on his tip, and he began to invade her.  
"Who cares." she whispered, pushing herself down on him "As long as it's _you._ "

Lost in each other as they truly belonged for the first time in their lives, they marveled at their mutual feelings.  
Things had certainly gone a different way than the first time they shared a bed. Maybe they just needed more nights. Or maybe, there really was magic on this island.

* * *

 **A.N.** \- These kind of chapters are hard to end, it is so tempting to keep going, you know, once you get your characters to a nice place, it really makes you feel like spending more time there with them. But I didn't want this story to be too long and it has to end somewhere, so here we are. They didn't say "I love you", but to me it still feels right. I hope not too many people will be mad !  
I said it the other time, it's funny how my stories seem to decide what they want to be while I write them. This one has been no different. I went in with a specific idea, but it developed into much more, in spite of myself (I'll have to blame the characters for that). I had absolutely no intention of using Corn when I imagined the 5 nights (Guam was just a pretext for this setting), but he sneaked his way in the writing of the additional chapters... it seemed fitting since it was Guam. Oh, and I think we can thank that providential ray of morning sunlight, lol.  
Well, this is it! I hope you liked it, thank you so much for reading, and for everything else.


End file.
